


法式下午茶

by Lina_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_17/pseuds/Lina_17
Summary: PWPABO信息素：伯爵茶＊馬卡龍
Relationships: wonwoo/jun, 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	法式下午茶

**Author's Note:**

> PWP  
> ABO
> 
> 信息素：伯爵茶＊馬卡龍

全圓佑煩躁地把手機丟在副座皮椅上，漫長的出差結束好不容易踏上返家的路途，卻怎麼樣都聯繫不上自己的Omega。明明知道今天自己回來還不接電話的Omega要好好處罰才行呢，全圓佑咬牙切齒的想著。

天色漸暗，全圓佑一踏進家裡的大門都還來不及放下手中沈重的行李，就聽見臥室的方向似乎傳來一些聲響。皺了皺眉頭，匆匆放下行李後悄悄地走近臥室虛掩著的門，才聽清裡頭傳來的是的帶著哭腔的呻吟聲。

似乎是他的Omega，發情期提早來臨了。

全圓佑輕輕推開門，走廊的燈光照進昏暗的室內，裡頭的景象能看得一清二楚。他的Omega躺在床上把頭埋在他的枕頭裡卻悶不住聲音，斷斷續續的呻吟聲從喉間溢出，一隻手抓著正塞在後穴裡的按摩棒看起來很吃力的緩慢抽插著，馬卡龍信息素的甜香氣息充斥了整個空間，立刻讓Alpha的下身硬的發燙。

「文俊輝？」身為一個擁有強大自制力的Alpha就算這樣也仍站在門口，用沙啞的低音試圖確認床上發情中Omega的神智。文俊輝抬起頭，光線照的濕潤的眼睛瞇了起來，花了好幾秒意識才漸漸回籠，認出背著光的剪影和開始一絲絲湧入鼻腔的伯爵茶清香，他的Alpha終於回家了。

似乎是對於自己現在淫蕩的模樣被看見而感到羞恥，文俊輝用棉被把自己全身泛著潮紅的身體包裹起來不想被看到，從喉嚨溢出壓抑的嗚咽聲卻反而讓Alpha覺得更色情了。

全圓佑一邊扯下褲子上的皮帶一邊朝著床上的Omega靠近，扒開被捲起來的棉被後沒有迫使正羞於見人的Omega轉過頭，只把嘴唇覆上光滑的後頸輕輕吸吮著，線體散發濃烈甜膩的信息素味道，Alpha像是在品嚐酥脆香甜的糖衣，在泛著光澤的細膩肌膚上留下一個又一個的緋紅印記。

已經忍耐不住的Omega轉過頭來朝著全圓佑索吻，小巧的舌尖努力撬開故意緊閉起來的雙唇，勾住Alpha的舌頭交纏在一起，晶瑩的津液從嘴角滴落，一縷縷的淡雅茶香撲面而來，稍稍安撫了Omega正躁動不已卻無處發洩的情慾卻又勾起從Alpha身上汲取更多的渴望。

全圓佑把手探到後方，沒用什麼力氣就把洞口的按摩棒抽了出來，發出啵的一聲，不用將手指伸入全圓佑就知道那裡面早已如同如同熬煮多時的濃稠果醬般濕軟成一片，全圓佑故意將指尖在穴口皺摺間挑逗著而不探入，突然空虛的後穴惹得Omega發出難受的嚶嚀，邊說著快進來邊扭動腰肢渴望能立刻被填滿。

熱衷於欺負自己Omega的全圓佑並不急著進入，看著文俊輝被情潮淹沒失去理智的樣子愉悅地想，精緻的甜點就是要先好好欣賞誘人的外表才能細覺慢嚥地開始品嚐啊。

Alpha用修長的指尖揉捏白皙光滑的胸脯，馬卡龍的別名是少女的酥胸啊，全圓佑心想就算是再青春漂亮的少女又有哪個比得上他的Omega呢，撇開發情時充滿色氣的五官不談，胸的手感像是掐得出水一般細膩柔滑，用指尖碾壓上頭挺立著豔紅嬌嫩的梅果還會讓Omega發出甜膩的嬌喘聲，赤裸裸地挑起Alpha本性裡關於征服的深層慾望。

遲遲流連於頸胸之間的Alpha讓發情中的Omega發出抗議般的低鳴，幾近哭腔的又說了一次快點進來，前端也已經開始泊出透明的液體，全圓佑低聲輕笑不再折磨自己的Omega，摟住文俊輝頂上前的纖腰，一口氣將自己粗大的性器捅進穴口的最深處，突如其來的侵入引發Omega一連串嬌喘，足夠不需要時間適應就開始急著開始向前迎合。

咬下酥脆的薄薄外殼，裡頭濕軟的餡料開始恣意蔓延，全圓佑發出滿足的喟嘆，開始一輪大力的抽插，舌頭伸進Omega紅得彷彿要滴出血的耳朵裡用同樣的頻率攪動，發情中的Omega濕潤又綿滑，房間充滿淫靡的水聲和肉壁相撞的啪啪聲，承受著撞擊的Omega縱情地溢出一聲聲的浪叫。

舒緩的香柑柔和了紅茶的苦澀交織成為清雅伯爵茶香，與精巧馬卡龍的馥郁香甜相佐，兩人的信息素在湧動的情潮中融合昇華出如夢似幻的層次，交纏的軀體撞擊的力度像是要把對方溶成自己的一部分，唯美浪漫的法式下午茶是彼此之間的主旋律。

沒多久Omega就抽噎著說不行了要射了，前端毫無觸碰的陰莖就這樣只靠著後穴的刺激射出點點白濁在全圓佑的小腹上，壞心的Alpha用手抹了開來，伸出舌頭舔舐了一下沾附著白濁的手指，再把手指插進文俊輝濕漉漉的嘴裡說你的東西好甜給你吃吃看，嘴巴被塞滿說不出話來的Omega只能發出嗚嗚嗚的聲音，吃力的含著指節一邊用舌頭在每個指縫間抽插舔弄。

全圓佑把Omega轉過身，插在肉穴裡面的陰莖沒有抽出來，精壯的腰肢開始從背後小幅度的在穴口緩慢挺弄，不間斷的輕微刺激讓得不到滿足的Omega開始哀求的說著再深一點快一點。  
存心逗弄Omega的全圓佑湊到文俊輝的耳邊用磁性的低音問是按摩棒爽還是老公幹你爽，逼的Omega只能抽抽嗒嗒的說老公幹我爽我最喜歡被老公幹，滿意的Alpha開始加快抽插的速度，粗大的陰莖一次又一次大力碾壓過敏感點，Omega用沙啞的嗓音發出斷斷續續地呻吟和喘息。

文俊輝緊緻的穴口就算把性器狠狠絞住，溼滑的肉壁還是讓陰莖可以輕易地在裡頭操幹，從背後的姿勢讓每一下抽插都用力的頂到通道的最深處，Omega把脖子向後仰支離破碎地喊著太深了老公輕一點，Alpha聽了之後反而更加發了狠的掐住Omega渾圓的臀部抽送，在白嫩的臀肉上留下青紫色的痕跡。

後入的姿勢讓Omega看不到Alpha的臉，早已失去全身力氣的文俊輝還是奮力的轉過頭，看到自己的Alpha正微微皺著眉頭用認真的神情用力地操自己，汗水沿著鬢角從下巴滑落滴到自己凹陷的腰窩。  
全圓佑被看到自己的Omega潮紅的臉蛋上朦朧盯著自己的眼神內心頓時化成一攤蜜，俯下身銜住文俊輝濕漉漉的小嘴深吻。Omega又開始抽咽著說受不了了要射了老公射進來好不好，全圓佑沒有再欺負他而是在最後幾下大力的操弄後把精液全數射進Omega已經變得又紅又腫的穴裡。

全圓佑把文俊輝抱進浴室清理，看到自己的精液從被幹的合不攏的洞口流出，忍不住又硬了起來，正值發情期的Omega能比平常承受更多所以全圓佑把文俊輝的身軀壓在牆上準備再做一次。恍惚之間文俊輝想到自己以前不喜歡喝茶的只喜歡果汁類還有全圓佑之前好像不喜歡吃甜食，感覺到自己的Omega在做愛的時候分心了Alpha懲罰性的讓Omega站著自己動，沒幾下Omega就累得兩腿發軟啜泣著邊哀求邊把腿攀上Alpha的腰間，Alpha托著Omega的翹臀大力的抽插，速度沒有慢下來過了一陣子就讓兩人一起攀上高潮。

全圓佑等到把自己也收拾乾淨回到床上發現文俊輝已經累得睡著了，看著身旁潮紅尚未退去的精緻臉蛋全圓佑心想，還有什麼東西能比自己的Omega更甜的嗎？

  
\- END -


End file.
